In the past, a method and an apparatus for processing an image by sensing the state of the test object as image information by means of sensors and deciding or displaying the sensed image information, for example, as shown in FIG. 30, senses the state of a test object 1 as image information by a plurality of sensors 4 through a lens 3 of a camera 2, outputs a plurality of image information signals S1 corresponding to the number of sensors 4, processes the image information signals S1 by processing means 5, and decides or displays the state of the test object 1.
The image processing apparatus comprises the camera 2 and processing means 5 as shown in FIGS. 29 and 30.
Camera 2 comprises the lens 3 for refracting the image information on the state of the test object 1, the plurality of sensors 4 for sensing the image information, a driving circuit 56 for driving the sensors, an amplifier 57 for amplifying the signals from the sensors 4, an analog-to-digital converter 8 for converting the signals amplified by the amplifier 57 from analog signals to digital signals, and a buffer circuit 9 for buffering and outputting the digital signals.
Then, the processing means 5 consists of an input buffer circuit 10 for inputting and buffering the image information signals S1 from the buffer circuit 9, a dual port memory 11 for storing output signals from the input buffer circuit 11, a central processing unit 13 for processing the signals from the dual port memory 11 on the basis of a software 12 and an output port 14 for outputting the signals processed by the central processing unit 13 to a decision section or a display section.
Another prior art image processing apparatus, as shown in FIG. 28, consists of a plurality of sensors 4 provided to a camera 2 for sensing the state of test object 1 as image information through a lens 3 and ouputting image information signals S1 of the number corresponding to the number of the sensors 4, a multiplexer 6 for receiving parallel and simultaneously the plurality of image information signals S1 outputted from the sensors 4 and for outputting the image information signals S1 sequentially in time every specified number by a counter 7 and procesing means 5 for receiving and processing the image information signals S1 outputted from the multiplexer 6sequentially in time every specified number.
The output of the processing means 5 is further supplied to a display section or a decision section to display or decide the state of the test object 1.
The above method and apparatus of the prior art, however, decides or displays the state of the test object 1 on the basis of one image information signal S1 to one element of the sensors 4.
For this purpose assuming that each of the sensors 4 can sense the lightness, for example, in 256 tones, there have been problems that the improvement of the ability of sensing the lightness tone with respect to the sensors 4 themselves is difficult and also the more precise sensing of the lightness tone of the test object 1 is difficult.
Therefore, there has been a problem that it is difficult to sense a general pattern, a detailed pattern, an aggregation states or subtle defects of the test object 1.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a method and an apparatus which can precisely sense the tone of lightness of the test object on the basis of image information, and hence can precisely sense a general pattern, a detailed pattern, an aggregation state or subtle defects of the test object.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus which, even if the test object and its background has a similar pattern, can precisely sense the tones of lightness thereof and also can precisely sense the general pattern, the detailed pattern, aggregation states, or subtle defects of the test object.
Still furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus which even if the test object moves in a predetermined direction, on the basis of image information, can precisely sense the tone of lightness thereof and also can precisely sense the general pattern, the detailed pattern, aggregation state, subtle defects of the test object and so on.